The Sory-Ram Trilogy, Part 2: If We Hold on Together
by He Who Writes His Own Canon
Summary: Sam and Rory befriend a new kid who has connections to Sebastian and they learn that Sebastian won't stop until he gets what he wants - Rory. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_: Beloved readers, you have reached _If We Hold On Together_, the sequel to _Putting It Together_. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A week had passed since Sebastian was taken away, and Rory was now attending weekly meetings for rape victims. The new semester had started at William McKinley High and many worries were looming over the Glee club, but something even worse was dawning.<p>

"One more semester of high school and then I'm free," Sam said excitedly to Rory as the two boys walked into school together.

"But there's still another year for me," Rory said, sounding sad.

"Aw, I'm gonna stick around and be with you, baby. Don't worry; I'm never leaving you alone again." Sam took his boyfriend's hand and they parted ways to their homerooms. Sam knew Blaine was in Rory's homeroom and would protect him.

"Class, we have a new student today," Mrs. Myers said as Sam sat down. "This is Kevin Slater, who just transferred from Shermer High School in Chicago. Kevin, there's a seat there next to Sam," the teacher pointed at the vacant seat beside Sam. "Now we are going to start…"

"'Sup, I'm Sam," Sam extended his hand to the other boy, who shook it and smiled.

"Kevin, nice to meet you," Kevin smiled in return; he pulled out his notebook and wrote something down. "Oh, this is my journal," he said, seeing Sam glancing over. "I write down everything that happens to me, the people I meet, the cute guys I encounter."

"You think I'm cute?" Sam asked teasingly.

"Honestly, dude, you're hot," Kevin replied.

"Well, I have a boyfriend, but I think you're pretty attractive yourself," Sam said.

Sam and Kevin chatted for the remainder of the period and left the classroom together. Rory hurried over to Sam and kissed him in plain view of the world.

"Hey, baby," Sam kissed him back. "This is Kevin, he's new. Kevin, this is my boyfriend, Rory." Rory shook Kevin's hand and turned back to Sam.

"Sam, can I talk you alone for a second?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, sure; Kevin, I'll see you later, okay?" Sam said and Kevin nodded.

"What is it, baby? Are you okay?" Sam asked when Rory pulled him into the boys' room.

"I can't stop thinking about…you know," Rory said quietly. Sam embraced Rory and held him tight.

"Rory, you're okay. He's gone and he will never touch you again, I promise. I love you so much, babe," Sam whispered as Rory clung onto him.

"I love you, Sam," Rory said.

"Come on, let's get you to your next class," Sam held Rory's hand, walking to Rory's class.

* * *

><p>During lunch, Sam waved Kevin over the Glee club table.<p>

"Guys, this is Kevin Slater, he's new. He's in my homeroom," Sam introduced Kevin. "This is Finn and Rachel," indicating the couple, "you met Rory. This is Kurt and Blaine," the two waved, "Mercedes, Mike, Tina, Puck, Quinn, Brittany, Santana, and Sugar."

"Hi, everybody," Kevin sat down at the end of the table and pulled out a water bottle. "It's nice to meet you all. I've seen videos of your Glee club at Nationals. Finn and Rachel making out for like 10 minutes, or it seemed like it." This comment made Finn and Rachel blush and slump in their chairs.

"Yeah, that kiss between the T-Rex and the Jew cost us the competition," Santana remarked.

"And we remember how mad you were in the hotel afterwards," Tina said.

"So many times I've had to hold you back from attacking Rachel," Sam recalled. "Remember when Mr. Schue was out sick and Rachel tried to take over?"

"Oh, she deserved it," Santana replied.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch period and everyone traveled to their separate classes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2**_: So that's the first chapter. Please review; it makes me so happy when people review my stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Rory met Sam after school and the two walked to Glee club, where Rory was met with embraces from the girls and questions from all about what happened.

"I'm okay, guys, he's gone and I'll be okay," Rory replied to the questions.

"So how was everyone's Christmas break?" Mr. Schuester asked, walking into the room. "We all heard what happened to Sam and Rory, and we wish them the best, right, guys?" Everyone nodded in agreement to this.

"Hi, is this the Glee club?" a voice at the door asked. The Gleeks looked over to see Kevin, clutching his bookbag.

"Yes, would you like to audition?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Yeah, my name's Kevin. I'd like to sing something that has always helped me when I was down.

"_Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?_

_ I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright_

_ Then I see you smiling, I go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_ I would never want to miss this_

_ 'Cause, in my heart, I know what this is_

"_Hey now, hey now, this is what dreams are made of_

_ Hey now, hey now, this is what dreams are made of_

_ I've got somewhere I belong_

_ I've got somebody to love_

_ This is what dreams are made of_

_ This is what dreams are made of_

"_Have you ever wondered what life is about?_

_ You could search the world and never figure it out_

_ You don't have to sail the oceans, no, no, no_

_ Happiness is no mystery, it's here and now_

_ It's you and me, yeah_

"_Hey now, hey now, this is what dreams are made of_

_ Hey now, hey now, this is what dreams are made of_

_ I've got somewhere I belong_

_ I've got somebody to love_

_ This is what dreams are made of_

_ This is what dreams are made of_,"

Kevin finished. Everyone burst into applause at this end and Kevin bowed.

"Welcome, Kevin, to New Directions!" Mr. Schue said to cheers.

* * *

><p>"You never said you could sing," Rory said as he, Sam, and Kevin walked out of Glee club.<p>

"There are a lot of things I haven't told you guys," Kevin replied. "By the way, can I ask what happened to you guys over winter break?" He saw Rory blush and turn away at this.

"Rory was attacked by this jerk from another school. The guy raped him and almost did it again, but some of our friends and I stopped him. He was taken away and Rory now goes to a rape victims support meeting," Sam explained.

"Aw, dude, I'm so sorry that happened to you," Kevin said, putting a hand on Rory's shoulder; Rory flinched.

"He's still a little paranoid; it seems normal enough, this only happened last week," Sam said, taking Rory's hand.

"It's been a week and he's at school?" Kevin asked incredulously.

"More like four days," Sam mumbled, "besides he wanted to go, he's so stubborn. This boy won't take no for an answer." Rory turned to glare at Sam with laughing eyes and Sam interjected, "But I love him anyway. Rory, you know I love you and no matter how much I bitch and moan, I'll never break up with you."

"Aw, you two are so sweet together," Kevin mused. He was already attracted to Rory, but didn't act on it because he saw that Sam was really protective of him and he had seen what Sam was capable of…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: What do you guys think? How does Kevin know about Sam? Leave reviews, please! By the way, the song is "_(Hey Now) What Dreams Are Made Of_" as performed by dual Hilary Duff in _The Lizzie McGuire Movie_.


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin was driving home from McKinley, but first stopped at Dalton Academy and walked into the school, where the Warblers were practicing.

"Hi, can I see Nick Duval for a second?" Kevin asked the group as they finished harmonizing. Nick looked up at the sound of his name and went to the door.

"Uh, I don't know who you are, but this isn't a good time, dude," Nick said, looking over his shoulder at the other Warblers; Jeff had gotten up and was edging closer to the door.

"This is the perfect time, Nicky. You'd better come with me," Kevin whispered and Nick froze, suddenly recognizing the voice. "That's right, now move your scrawny little butt, Duval."

"I-I gotta take this, guys. It's a personal thing, be right back." Nick made an excuse to slip out the front door with the guy. "What are you doing here? I thought they took you away."

"I escaped. It was flawless, no one noticed the crazy guy walk right out of the reformatory. I managed to snag a couple hundred from the sleeping guard. I bought some makeup and a brunette wig, and here I am. Kevin Slater." He removed the wig to reveal to Nick the shock of dark blonde hair. "Sebastian Smythe."

"Oh my God, I gotta warn Sam and Rory," Nick said, turning to run back into the school, but Sebastian caught him by the collar and spun him around.

"You will do no such thing. I have moles in this school and if you so much as IM either one of them, I will know and I will kill you and your beloved Jeff. Don't doubt me, Nicky. You know I will do it." Sebastian pulled Nick up and held him against the closed door.

"Why, Sebastian? Why are you doing this?" Nick asked as he struggled; he knew his struggling wouldn't do anything; Sebastian was a lot stronger than him.

"Well, let's see. Evans and Pixie Boy, they got me put away. You, however, had to go and spread my life story through Dalton halls," Sebastian snarled.

"Sam and Rory didn't do anything. You're a psychopath who can't control his urges, and you raped Rory. He didn't deserve it; Sam tells me he's traumatized by what you did. Like I said, Sebastian, I'm not afraid of you. I never was," Nick spat. Sebastian pulled Nick from the door and pinned him on the ground.

"You talk like you're so tough. I know you're not. You're just a little pussy, Nicky, who goes running to his bleach-blond bitch boyfriend every time something goes wrong. Kevin already befriended Sam and Rory, they don't know a thing, and it's going to stay that way until I get exactly what I want, got it? Remember, I know where you sleep, Nick." Sebastian glared at Nick until the smaller boy nodded. "Good, now I gotta get going, but think of what I said."

* * *

><p>Nick walked back inside, scared to tell anyone what had just occurred. Thad had wrapped up rehearsal and Jeff was alone, sitting on the couch, waiting for him.<p>

"Hey, baby, what happened?" Jeff asked, getting up and embracing Nick.

"I don't know, but I think we're fucked," Nick replied, holding Jeff.

"What do you mean?" Jeff looked into his boyfriend's eyes.

"He came back, Jeff, he came back." Nick began to cry and Jeff sat back on the couch, comforting Nick.

"Sebastian came back?" Jeff whispered and Nick nodded. "We have to warn Sam and Rory, Nicky."

"We can't. He said he'd kill us both if they found out," Nick whimpered. Jeff stroked Nick's hair as he sobbed.

"Nicky, we'll be fine. They'll be fine, I'll make sure of it, I promise. But you gotta help me. Screw Sebastian, we have to protect our friends, no matter what the risk is.

"_Now I know you're safe here in my heart_

_ You will always be with me_

_ Never be apart_."

Nick sniffled and joined in softly:

"_Never knew how strong our love could be_

_ You're the one I waited for_

_ Now you're home, I believe_."

The two began to duet quietly.

"_Love survives_

_ Beyond our lives_

_ I feel those times growing stronger_

_ Love survives_

_ But tears may cry_

_ Yes, love survives in all_

_ Love survives in all_."

"I love you, Jeff," Nick said.

"I love you too, Nicky." Jeff kissed Nick; the two got up and headed to their room.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, back in Cincinnati, Rory and Sam were cuddling in bed; Rory was telling Sam about his family back in Ireland.

"My mum, she's the nicest lady you'd ever meet. On a cold morning, she'd be making steaming hot oatmeal for me and my siblings. I miss them so much, Sam," he said.

"You're going to be okay, baby. We're going to get through this together. Don't forget, there's your meeting tomorrow after school," Sam remembered, kissing Rory on the lips. Sam's phone buzzed suddenly and he picked it up. "Hello?" he asked. "Nick? What is it, dude? What's wrong?" He put the phone on speaker so Rory could listen in.

"Sam, Rory, you need to stay away from Kevin Slater. He's bad news, guys. I can't tell you all of it now, but listen to me. If he asks any questions, just act like everything's normal." Nick's voice was rushed and scared.

"Nick, buddy, please calm down. We'll come and visit tomorrow and you can tell us all about it, okay?" Sam reasoned. Nick replied with a sniff and a quick "Okay", and then he hung up.

* * *

><p>"Remember, Rory, just act like everything's normal," Sam whispered to Rory the next morning. The two had walked into McKinley, hand in hand.<p>

"Hey, guys!" Kevin popped up right next to them. "What's up?"

"Just…you know, typical everything," Rory replied; Sam nudged him. "We're glad you joined the Glee club, Kevin. It's great to have someone new."

"Thanks, Rory. That means a lot," Kevin grinned. His phone vibrated and he looked down; Sam saw that his face turned stony, and then he grinned again. "Just a FaceSpace thing, it's fine," he explained.

* * *

><p>The rest of the morning passed without incident and during lunch, Sam told the others that he and Rory had to attend to something after school.<p>

"Guys, Rory and I can't make Glee club today. We have a prior engagement and Rory really needs it," Sam explained.

"We'll tell Mr. Schue, Sam, don't worry," Tina said.

"Thanks, Tina," Sam said, putting a hand on Rory's under the table.

"I'm still deciding which solo I should sing for Regionals," Rachel was saying to Finn, Kurt, and Blaine at the other end of the table. "I've got three potentials: '_Think of Me_', '_Mama Who Bore Me_', or '_Hello, Dolly!_'"

"You know, Yentl, some of us still need solos around here," Santana huffed. "I should be singing '_Waterfalls_' by TLC." Brittany nodded in agreement.

"Can't Kurt and I get a solo?" Blaine asked.

"You got enough solos as a Warbler, Blaine," Santana snapped. "Kurt told us. He said it was like Blaine and the Pips."

"You told them that?" Blaine looked over at Kurt with false upset.

"You know I meant nothing," Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine in full view of everyone.

"Besides, let's not forget who barely had anything to sing at Sectionals," Quinn interrupted.

"_You've got your mother and your brother_

_Every other undercover telling you what to say_

_You think I'm stupid, but the truth is that it's Cupid_

_Baby, lovin' you has made me this way_

_So before you put your finger, get your hand off of my trigger_

_You need to know the situation's gettin' older now_

_The more you talk, the less I can say, oh_

"_I'm looking for attention, not another question_

_ Should you stay or should you go?_

_ Well, if you don't have the answer, why you still standing here?_

_ Hey, hey, hey, hey, just walk away_

_ Just walk away_

_ Just walk away_

"_I waited here for you like a kid waiting after school_

_ Tell me, how come you never showed?_

_ I gave you everything and never asked for anything_

_ And look at me, I'm all alone_

_ So before you start defending, baby_

_ Stop all your pretending_

_ I know you know I know, so what's the point in being so?_

_ Let's get this show on the road today, hey_

"_I'm looking for attention, not another question_

_ Should you stay or should you go?_

_ Well, if you don't have the answer, why you still standing here?_

_ Hey, hey, hey, hey, just walk away_

_ Just walk away_

_ Just walk away_,"

Quinn sang and the surrounding tables cheered and applauded.

"Quinn makes a point," Finn said and Rachel glared at him. "What?" he asked. "She does. She never gets to sing."

"You still love her, Finn, we all know it," Santana said with a smirk.

"She was his first love. Every guy will always have a place for his first love," Artie cut in. "I know I do," he said, looking over at Tina, who smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: In the next chapter, Sam and Rory go to Dalton and find out the truth about Kevin. The song is Kelly Clarkson's "_Walk Away_".


	5. Chapter 5

Just as the bell rang, Sam and Rory walked together out of the school but were stopped by Kevin.

"Hey, where are you guys going? We have Glee club," he said.

"Rory has an appointment and I'm taking him there," Sam replied, desperate to get away. He took Nick's terrified tone of voice to heart and tried to keep himself and Rory away from Kevin.

"Oh ok, can I come with?" Kevin asked.

"Unless you want to listen to a bunch of people going on about their experiences with rape, then sure," Sam said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'll see you later." Kevin walked away, but as soon as he got to the choir room, he walked right past it and headed for his car.

* * *

><p>"Is Nick here?" Sam asked when the front door at Dalton Academy was answered.<p>

"Yeah, hold on a sec," said the boy. "Nick! Someone's here to see you! He'll be a minute." The boy walked away and a few seconds later, Nick arrived at the door.

"Hey, guys, come on in." Nick ushered Sam and Rory into the school and checked for Sebastian before he closed the door. "Come up to the room. Jeff's there. I'll tell you all about it." Sam and Rory followed Nick up the stairs to Nick's dorm, where Jeff was doing his schoolwork.

"Okay, Kevin is not who you think he is," Nick said when Sam and Rory sat down. "God, I don't know how to put this frankly. Kevin Slater is really Sebastian, wearing a wig and tons of makeup."

"Are you shitting me?" Sam asked. Nick shook his head.

"I wish it wasn't true, Sam, but it is. He came out here last night; he told me if I told you, he'd kill me and Jeff. I know what he wants and he won't stop until he has Rory. There's no stopping Sebastian, guys." Rory had turned pale white when Nick said "Sebastian."

"Rory, baby, it's gonna be alright. Kevin comes nowhere near us from now on," Sam promised, taking Rory's hand.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Nick," a voice from outside drifted in. "That guy from last night is back. He says it's urgent." Nick froze, and then opened the closet door and pushed Sam and Rory in.<p>

"Guys, stay put and please keep quiet," Nick whispered. He shut the closet and ran to the door. It slammed open and Sam opened the slits on the closet door to watch.

"I warned you, Nicky," a voice snapped and Sam saw Kevin/Sebastian come into view. "That if you told Sam and Rory about me, I would kill you and Jeff, and that is exactly what I am going to do." The guy pulled off the wig to reveal Sebastian's dark blonde hair; he grabbed Nick by the throat and pinned him up against the wall.

Rory accidentally bumped against something in the closet, making a loud noise. Sebastian's head snapped to the side, looking at the closet. Sam shut the slits immediately and he heard Nick coughing which must've meant Sebastian released him. The closet door was yanked open and Sebastian was standing there, looking peeved.

"Well, well, well, Sam and Rory, why didn't I guess you'd be here?" Sebastian asked. Rory slipped in front of Sam to confront Sebastian himself. Sam tried to pull him back, but Rory shrugged him off.

"I have to do this myself," he said, and Sam relented.

"Hey, Pixie Boy," Sebastian taunted. "At last you made the right choice. Ditch Trouty Mouth and be with me."

"I will never be with you, Sebastian. Fuck you," Rory hissed.

"I didn't know you had such a filthy mouth, buddy. I just might let you go if you do one thing for me," said Sebastian smoothly. "Suck my dick and you're free." Sebastian grabbed Rory by the top of the head and pushed him down onto the floor. He pulled down his pants and shoved Rory's face towards his crotch.

"Let me go," Rory snapped, trying to struggle away.

"Stop your gibbering and open up," moaned Sebastian, pulling out a switchblade and holding it to the back of Rory's neck. Rory swallowed hard, feeling the blade against his neck.

"Leave him alone!" Sam yelled.

"Shut it or I slit your throat," Sebastian threatened, pointing the blade at him. Rory was trying to push himself away from Sebastian while the older boy pulled him forward. Jeff was holding onto Nick, who looked like he wanted to intervene.

"Sebastian, stop," Nick said weakly.

"You're next, Nicky, now shut the fuck up." Sebastian had pulled off his boxers and pulled Rory closer; Rory was now in tears, fighting to get away. Sam stood helplessly next to Nick and Jeff as Sebastian grabbed Rory's neck, making him choke, and then pushing his head against him. He moaned as Rory's mouth went over his dick, but Rory was simply trying to get away.

"Let him go, you sick bastard!" Sam ordered, starting towards Sebastian. Sebastian held the switchblade against the back of Rory's neck again.

"One more step and I cut your leprechaun's neck," he whispered. "If you think I'm kidding, take that step, Homo McBieber." Sam remained where he was, afraid to move.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Sebastian released Rory's neck and the smaller boy fell backwards, sobbing. "Good boy," Sebastian said, now walking over to Nick and Jeff. "Now, as for you two, I can't go back on my promise to kill you, can I?"<p>

"Sebastian, I'm sorry," Nick whimpered, holding tightly to Jeff. "I'll do anything; just please don't hurt Rory, Sam, or Jeff."

"Okay, Nick. There is one thing you can do and then I'll let you all go." Sebastian walked up to Nick, pulled him away from Jeff, and grabbed him by the hair. "Take this blade and make a sacrifice. Anywhere from your body, it can be a finger, whatever; cut it off and I'll let you go."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: Hurray, long chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait, what?" Nick took the switchblade and looked at Sebastian.

"Are you deaf? I said, make a sacrifice from your body and I'll let you all go," Sebastian replied testily. "It can be anything, a finger, your dick, I really don't care, Nick. Just do it. 'Cause if you don't, I'll do it for you, and I'll cut off something you don't want cut off, okay?"

Nick looked at the blade, and then back up at Sebastian. "No, I won't do it," he said defiantly. He walked over to the window, opened it, and chucked the blade out. "You have no control over me, Sebastian Smythe."

Sebastian sighed heavily, grabbed Nick's hair again, and pushed him up against the wall. "Look, Duval, I don't know how many times I have to do this, but you always give me no choice." With that last word, Sebastian punched Nick in the stomach. Jeff got up from the bed, but Sam held him back. Nick had regained his strength and shoved Sebastian away from him.

"Never touch me again, I swear to God. I am so sick of the threats and bullying. What made you like this? You're a psychopath, Sebastian." Nick said.

"You're not the first to say such a thing, Nicky. Did you know I was a neglected child?" Nick shook his head. "Well, I was. My folks got around to me only when they felt like it; they were always off on a cruise or something, so I spent my days ditching school and lighting fires." Sebastian said all this as he sat down on Jeff's bed. "I'm gonna shoot straight here; I was one of those kids who were always imitating what one saw in a movie, and the barrage of shitty horror movies was around that time. One of the times my parents starting paying attention was when I made a replica of the reverse bear trap from the _Saw_ series; with that, they sent me to therapy, yet they still paid me little attention. After I sent Ryan Adkins to the emergency room after a particularly bad incident, which I refuse to acknowledge, my parents sent me to Dalton in an attempt to set me straight. Just before I left, I came out to them and you know what they said? They told me they were glad to be rid of me and that I should just find some disease-ridden guy and die of AIDS. I shit you not, they really said that. Like Nick said before, I was the shy new kid when I started, but when people started accepting me and I embraced the singing voice I never knew I had, the crazy came back and took over. I'm not saying the whole thing's not my fault, 'cause I know it is, and there you go."

"Wow," Sam muttered. He was looking at Sebastian with wide eyes. Rory was rubbing Sam's back, and Nick and Jeff were holding each other.

"I know you don't believe me because I've been such a twat to all of you, but you might as well know the truth. I should go," Sebastian said before getting up and leaving.

* * *

><p>"Do you believe him?" Jeff asked Nick, who silently nodded. "I do too," Jeff said.<p>

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but so do I," Sam said, holding Rory's hand. "I thought he was just a selfish and violent bastard, but now I have sympathy for the selfishness and violence, of course, none for the fact that he raped my boyfriend, almost did it a second time, and very recently forced him to give him a blow job. That guy needs some serious help." The other three boys nodded.

* * *

><p>That night, back at home, Sam and Rory were lying in bed together.<p>

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, baby," Sam whispered, brushing Rory's hair from his eyes. "I love you so much, Rory. I will make sure that Sebastian never comes near you again; I can take care of him, but he comes nowhere near you."

"I love you too, Sam. I wouldn't have come here if I knew I would get anyone into trouble like this. I should just go home," Rory replied, wiping his eyes.

"Don't say that, Rory. If you left, I'd be alone. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'm going to try to always be there for you, psychopath or none." Rory snuggled closer to Sam and kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Nick and Jeff trekked to McKinley, looking for Sam and Rory. The two were found by two boys they didn't recognize. Nick and Jeff didn't anticipate the next five seconds as they were suddenly covered with red and blue slushies and the boys were walking away, laughing.

"What the hell just happened?" Jeff asked, wiping his eyes.

"I think that's what Kurt meant when he said 'slushied'," Nick replied, shaking his head.

"What are you two doing here?" a voice demanded. They turned to see a tall, blonde woman in a tracksuit walking towards them. Nick and Jeff recognized the woman as the Aural Intensity coach from the previous year's Regionals. "Dalton boys, right?" she asked. Nick and Jeff nodded, but stayed silent. "Porcelain!" she called abruptly, startling the two.

"Yes, Coach Sylvester?" a voice called back.

"I believe you know these two," she replied. Nick and Jeff turned to see Kurt walking over.

"Why are you guys here?" Kurt asked.

"We were looking for Sam and Rory," Jeff said quietly.

"Come on, I'll take you to them." Kurt ushered the two away from Coach Sylvester, who was watching them like a hawk. "You just met Sue Sylvester, cheerleading coach and school terror," Kurt explained as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Well, we wanted to come by and say hi, but then we spotted Sebastian outside, just sitting there, and he looks really pissed off, so we figured we should warn Sam and Rory," Nick explained.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Kurt said, walking into a classroom. He returned with Sam and Rory behind him.

"Nick, Jeff, what are you guys doing here?" Sam asked.

"We just wanted to say hi, and we saw Sebastian outside and he looks _really_ pissed off. We wanted to warn you," Jeff replied. "Did you guys say anything about yesterday?"

"No, we were together the whole time and neither of us said a word," answered Sam.

"We thought it'd be best if Jeff and I snuck you out of here," Nick offered.

"I think if anyone sees you two," Kurt indicated Nick and Jeff, "leaving the school, it kind of throws off what's going on."

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well, nice little group meeting, huh?" a voice sneered; the five boys spun around to see Sebastian holding a knife. "I only want one of you and I, for once, don't want to hurt anybody. If Rory comes along quietly, the rest of you can go on with your miserable little lives."<p>

"What is your obsession with Rory?" Sam demanded. "You had your chance at a date, but, being the sick douchebag that you are, you got him drunk and tried to force yourself on him. Is that how you get your kicks? Corrupting innocent exchange students and then taking advantage of them?"

"Irish is a special case, Homo McBieber. For some inexplicable reason, out of all the guys I've done stuff to, I find this one attractive. It's crazy, I know," Sebastian replied, twirling the knife in his hand. "So if Great Gazoo Kid wouldn't mind following me, I'll be done here and no one gets hurt." Rory didn't move an inch during the conversation.

"I'm not going," he finally said. "I want to stay with Sam." Sam instinctively put an arm around Rory, all the while glaring at Sebastian.

"You're coming with me either way, Ireland. Make it easier on your friends and come quietly," Sebastian said impatiently, taking a step towards Sam and Rory.

"No," Rory said quietly. "I'm not leaving with you."

"I am giving you one final chance, Rory. Come with me without a fight and I'll keep my hands off these three," Sebastian whispered, nodding to Sam, Nick, and Jeff. "If you don't, you're coming anyway and your beloved boyfriend may be seriously injured. Got it?"

"Rory, don't go with him," Sam said, trying to keep tears back.

"I don't want any of you to get hurt, Sam. I love you, and I have to go," Rory replied, tears falling from his eyes.

"That's right, Rory, just follow without a sound and everything will be fine." Sebastian extended his hand for Rory to take. With one last look at Sam, Rory, tears still falling, took Sebastian's hand and left, sniffling. Sam made a move towards them, but Nick and Jeff held him back.

"No!" Sam yelled. Nick and Jeff held onto Sam as he broke down in the hallway and the front door slammed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: I'm in tears as I write this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Rory was blindfolded and sitting silently in Sebastian's Prius until the car stopped. Sebastian removed the blindfold and Rory covered his eyes, the sun hitting him directly in the face.

"We're here," Sebastian said, getting out of the car. He walked around to the passenger side and opened the door. Rory didn't budge, but looked at his kidnapper.

"What do you want with me?" Rory asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"All in good time, Rory, now come on." Sebastian took Rory's hand and led him into the warehouse. Rory found the room was decorated in green, some artificial bushes in one corner.

"What is this?" he asked, confused.

"It's Ireland; at least, what it looked like from Google Images," Sebastian explained. "Look, Rory, I wanted to show you that I'm not a bad guy. Okay, yes, I violated you and beat the shit out of Nick and Jeff, but like I said yesterday, I'm just fucked up in general. I don't know how to say this, Rory, but," Sebastian swallowed, "I love you. There, I said it. I've never felt this way about any other guy before. I'm so sorry for being such a…there's not even a word for what I am."

"I don't know what to say," Rory said softly, looking up at Sebastian. "I'm in love with Sam, but I don't know about you. I'm sorry, Sebastian."

"It's okay, buddy. I just wanted to apologize to you in person. There's just one thing I want to do before I let you go," he said. Rory recoiled, and Sebastian held his hands up. "I'm not going to hurt you again, I promise. I just wanted to do this." Sebastian leaned in and kissed Rory softly on the lips. "That's it; I just wanted to do that. I'll drive you home now."

"Wait," Rory said and Sebastian looked down at the boy. Rory reached up and kissed Sebastian back. "I know I'm cheating, but I liked it when you kissed me."

"Rory, you have to be sure. I don't want to hurt anyone, not anymore. I'm going to go to therapy and get some serious counseling. I will always be in love with you, and if you don't reciprocate those feelings, I'll live with it," Sebastian whispered.

"No one has to know," Rory countered quietly. Sebastian looked at Rory, surprise evident in his face. Rory moved forward and ran his hands up Sebastian's shirt. Sebastian cupped the smaller boy's face and kissed him again.

It seemed like hours later when Rory awoke naked in a patch of plastic grass; he looked to his side and saw an unclothed Sebastian snoring. Rory prodded Sebastian, which made the larger boy jerk awake.

"Mr. Sajak, I'd like to buy a vowel!" he said. "Oh, well, Rory, what do you think?"

"That was fun, especially since you didn't force me," Rory smirked. "But I do know this and I know it sounds crazy, I love you back. But I don't want anyone to know, least of all Sam."

"I get it, if he found out we did it, he'd kill me. Just act like nothing's wrong. We'll never tell a soul, okay, Rory?" Sebastian asked. Rory nodded. "Come on, I'll take you home."

* * *

><p>Sebastian drove Rory to the end of Sam's block; Sebastian kissed him and whispered "I love you." Rory embraced Sebastian briefly and got out of the car. Rory walked over to Sam's house and found Sam sitting on the step waiting.<p>

"Rory, I'm so sorry, baby," Sam said as he hugged Rory. "What did that psycho do to you?"

"Nothing, we just talked," Rory replied/ "He apologized and told me that he's in love with me."

"Sebastian's in love with you?" Sam repeated, looking revolted. Rory nodded, took Sam's hand, and they walked into the house together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: I wouldn't be surprised if the lot of you wanted to murder me for writing such a chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

As Rory slept soundly next to him, Sam lay awake all night, running through all the crazy things Sebastian had done to him, Nick, Jeff, and especially Rory. The mere thought that the guy was in love with Rory was outrageous enough as it was. Sam remembered how he first met Rory…

_**FLASHBACK**_

Sam had just returned to McKinley High after Finn and Rachel had tracked him down, and they had convinced his parents to let him stay with Finn. That first day back, he narrowly missed a slushie facial and saw the kid that got it, a short, scrawny boy of about 15 or so. The boy looked like he was going to cry and was then suddenly shoved into a locker by one of those mulleted hockey jerks. Sam hurried over and helped the kid up.

"Hey, are you okay? I saw what happened." Sam extended his hand for the boy to take.

"I'm okay, I'm used to it," the boy said in a thick Irish accent. He had taken Sam's hand and gotten up; Sam saw tears in the kid's eyes.

"I'm Sam, Sam Evans."

"Rory Flanagan, foreign exchange student," the boy replied, looking up at Sam.

"I know how hard being the new kid is," Sam sympathized. "I transferred here from Tennessee last year and first thing I got was a slushie in the face. You'd think the school would have taken out those damn machines by now." Rory smiled slightly at this last part. "Have you found anywhere you fit in yet?"

"I'm in the Glee club," Rory mumbled. He knew that being in Glee club was easy pickings for a slushie or locker shove.

"I'm in there too; well, I was before I had to move, but I'm going back now to re-audition. I'm sure you know Finn and Rachel?" Rory nodded. "They came and found me because they're a few people short for Sectionals requirements. I've been begging my parents to let me transfer back, but they live in Cincinnati, which is like four hours away. They agreed on the condition I could live with Finn."

Sam filled Rory in on the previous year's events as the two walked to Glee club.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rory seemed somewhat distant as he and Sam got ready for school. Rory kept his head down the whole bus ride and didn't say a word to anyone. Before parting for their homerooms, Rory simply squeezed Sam's hand and walked away. Sam watched Rory walk down the hall and wondered what really happened. His phone rang suddenly and he answered.<p>

"Hello?" he said, still distracted by Rory.

"Hey, Sam, is Rory okay?" Nick asked. "Jeff and I have been worried about the two of you since yesterday."

"Rory said that Sebastian told him that he was in love with Rory," Sam explained. "He seems so detached now; he hasn't said a word all morning."

"Sebastian told him _what_?" Nick sounded shocked.

"I'm still in shock over the whole thing. Rory said they just talked, but I have a sneaking suspicion something else went down." Sam leaned against the wall and ran a hand over his face.

"Wow, and you'd think Sebastian would've just raped him or something again," Nick mumbled.

"Rory didn't seem all that scarred as he was the first time, so I suspect there may have been a kiss or something." Sam started pacing through the hallway. "I swear, dude, if I so much as see Sebastian again, I am going to kill him."

* * *

><p>That afternoon in Glee club, Sam stood up to sing to Rory.<p>

"_I wanna be the face you see__  
><em>_When you close your eyes__  
><em>_I wanna be the touch you need__  
><em>_Every single night__  
><em>_I wanna be your fantasy__  
><em>_And be your reality__  
><em>_And everything between_

"_I want you to need me__  
><em>_Like the air you breathe__  
><em>_I want you to feel me__  
><em>_In everything__  
><em>_I want you to see me__  
><em>_In your every dream__  
><em>_The way that I taste you__  
><em>_Feel you__  
><em>_Breathe you__  
><em>_Need you__  
><em>_I want you to need me__  
><em>_Like I need you_,"

Sam sang as tears came to his eyes while looking at Rory. "I love you, Rory," he said, bending down in front of Rory. Rory looked at Sam with teary eyes, and then he left the room without a word.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: Sad…


	10. Chapter 10

Sam was silent the whole bus ride home; Rory had disappeared after he left Glee club. Sam, Kurt, and Blaine had gone looking for him but found nothing. What Sam was sure of was that Sebastian had something to do with this. When he got to his street, he saw an Impala parked and two people inside it; moving closer, he realized it was Nick and Jeff.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sam asked as they got out of the car.

"We know where Sebastian took Rory. We followed him all day; he was right outside McKinley when Rory came out. Sam, we don't know how to tell you this, but it looks like Rory's cheating on you with Sebastian," Nick explained, looking distraught.

"No, you're lying. He wouldn't do that," Sam said, covering his face to shield the tears.

"Sam," Jeff said, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder. "We saw Rory get in Sebastian's Prius without a word from Sebastian. Rory was the one who leaned over and kissed him. We wouldn't lie to you."

"No, why would this happen?" Sam broke down, crumpling in the front yard. Nick and Jeff were there to embrace him. "I don't know what I did to deserve this."

"As far as we know, you didn't do anything, Sam." Nick rubbed Sam's back. "Sebastian's a manipulative douchebag; knowing him, he probably smooth-talked Rory into something." Sam's phone vibrated and Jeff answered it.

"Hello?" he said, but he heard nothing but moans. "Oh God no," Jeff muttered as he hung up immediately.

"Who was it?" Sam looked up.

"Caller ID says it's Rory and I heard moaning. Sebastian's doing this, Sam. He's trying to intimidate you by calling you when he's doing stuff to Rory," Jeff responded.

"You two take me to wherever Sebastian took Rory, please," Sam said, getting up and wiping his eyes. "I am going to kill Sebastian, even if it's the last goddamn thing I do."

* * *

><p>Nick drove to the warehouse where he and Jeff followed Sebastian to before going to Sam's.<p>

"Sam, whatever you see, we're so sorry," Nick said.

"We found this window; we can see the whole room." Jeff showed Sam the window. Sam took a deep breath and looked in, finding Sebastian and Rory curled up on a couch, watching TV. "Sam, think about it before you try and kill him," Jeff muttered.

"I just want to know why he would cheat on me," Sam replied, "and with Sebastian, of all people. Why would he get with the guy who raped him, who hurt him? I took him in because he had nowhere to go. His host family went on vacation without him. I love him so much, guys."

"Be humble and go ask him," Nick reasoned. Sam took another breath, walked to the door, and knocked. Sebastian answered the door.

"Oh shit," he muttered and tried to shut the door, but Sam stopped the door with his foot; Sebastian stumbled backwards, holding his hands up. "Look, Sam, I swear to God, I didn't hurt him again. I'm trying to change, I really am."

"I'm not here for you. I just want to talk to Rory alone," Sam said softly and Sebastian went outside.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked, looking stricken.

"I want to know you would cheat on me and, out of anyone, with Sebastian. Please tell me, Rory. I just want to understand." Sam sat down on the couch; Rory sat across from him, tearing up.

"Sebastian said he was truly in love with me, out of all the guys he's been with. I believe him, Sam. I believe he's really trying to change, and it took me a bit to figure it out, but I love him too. I don't know why or where it came from, but I do," Rory explained.

"I get it, but why couldn't you tell me that?" Sam asked, taking Rory's hand.

"I thought you wouldn't understand. I thought you'd hurt him if you knew. I know he's manipulative, but he cares. I love you too, Sam, but I didn't want to hurt you."

"You know what really hurts? The fact that you didn't tell me in the beginning; sure, I would've been cautious about it, but that's because of all the things he did to you, to me, to our friends Nick and Jeff," Sam said, tears now falling from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Sam." Rory began to sob and buried his face in Sam's lap. Sam stroked the boy's hair back.

"You're okay, Rory. If you want to be with Sebastian, it's fine. We'll just be friends, it's no trouble. Just remember, I love you, I'll always be here for you, and if he does anything, I'll beat the shit out of him." Rory chuckled a little at this last part. "Now I'll leave you here if you want. I won't meddle in this relationship, I promise." Rory looked up and hugged Sam.

"Thank you, Sam," Rory whispered.

"You're welcome, buddy," Sam whispered back and kissed Rory lightly on the lips.

* * *

><p>The two walked outside to find Sebastian looking a bloody mess; his left eye was turning purple, his nose was broken, and his lip was cut open. Sam looked over at Nick and Jeff, who were massaging each other's knuckles.<p>

"Guys, really?" Sam demanded. Nick and Jeff tried to look innocent.

"I let them beat the crap out of me. I deserve it," Sebastian explained. "It's my new thing; everyone I've ever hurt has a chance for payback."

"He's right, he didn't even put up a fight," Jeff remarked.

"That made it not so fun, though," Nick complained.

"Oh my God," Sam mumbled as Rory ran to help Sebastian back inside.

"So they're staying together?" Nick asked.

"Let it be, they're in love." Sam smiled, looking at the two. "I'll find someone eventually. It doesn't hurt to wait for it. Come on, guys, let's go home and get you some ice for your knuckles."

"But, Sam…," Nick started to say, but Jeff covered his mouth.

"Come on, Nicky, let's go home," Jeff said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: And here I end the story. Thank you all for your reviews; I'm already writing a third entry: _Ready to Take a Chance Again_.


End file.
